The Great Gods of TARDIS Complex
by Mad-Wizard-in-221b
Summary: The Doctor and Clara land on Earth. The year is 3220, and it is obvious that a massive disaster has shaken the world, leaving it a shell of its former self. They decide to go back and see what caused the destruction, and are welcomed and worshiped as gods by the citizens of London 3200. But a Threat is approaching. Will they be able save Earth its predicted destruction?
1. Prologue - Earth, 3220

_**A/N: [sweeps away dust] Hello, my friends. It's been a while! Anyway, I've decided to start another series, and I plan to make this one actually go on. Hooray! I came up with this idea thanks to a prompt generator. I didn't think it all up! Enjoy~!**_

* * *

"We'll be fine, Clara. Earth in 4218, your home planet..." The Doctor thought for second, "...2204 years in the future, it'll be brilliant! Lovely people, lovely cuisine...oooooh, make that the year 4220. I owe Madonna's distant granddaughter an expensive set of jewelry I'm yet to collect from somewhere in a room in the TARDIS. Anyway, what do you say?" the Time Lord clapped his hands together, turning to his companion, Clara Oswald. She had been pestering him about seeing a future Earth for ages, yet when he presented the opportunity to her, she was worried about how safe she'd be. Humans, so picky!

Clara sighed. "Fine. But seriously, if the future people don't like us, you're the one that's going to be explaining. I'll nod and shake my head where you need me to, but...I'm doing no explanations."

The Doctor grinned. "I'm usually arrested before I get the chance to explain myself. You should've learned that by now," he pulled a lever, the TARDIS launching into flight. Clara clung onto the railing surrounding the console, as the Doctor jumped around the a hyped up child, hitting buttons, flipping buttons, and turning valves. The floor beneath them shook, the ship's pilot just laughing and flipping up the same lever as before. The TARDIS stopped suddenly, the materialisation sound echoing through the console room.

"And out there's Earth, 4220?" Clara asked, stepping towards the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor nodded, looking at the monitor, or trying to. He hit the small screen, only getting static. "Oh, come on..." he muttered, hitting the screen a few more times, before sighing. "Alright. Lets go." He turned away from the console, joining Clara, before he pushed the doors open.

The Doctor stared at the landscape he was greeted with. "Wait, wait, wait..." He checked his watch quickly. '_This definitely isn't 4220...' _ He thought to himself.

"Erm...Doctor...this isn't actually Earth in 2000 years is it?" Clara asked, her eyes roaming over the landscape. The sky seemed to have a murky yellow tint to it, buildings lay in toppled heaps of rubble on the cracked and destroyed pavement. The road was covered in potholes, and cars were crashed into the rubble of buildings and bent and broken...lamposts? It was hard to tell what they had been previously. Clara stepped out into the street, looking around the shattered remains of, going by the distant remnants of what might have been an updated Big Ben or London Eye, what had previously been London. What had happened? She had been travelling with the Doctor for a while now, but on all of their adventures so far, she had never seen destruction like this.

The Doctor walked up beside her, sighing as he looked up to the sky. He had taken off his coat – the air around them was extremely hot, burning their lungs slightly. (The Doctor's at a very minimal level, his biology was superior, after all!) They started walking again, the Doctor's eyes falling to the ground. He didn't want to look up, for fear of seeing the deceased among the tattered remains of a once thriving city. They passed through many empty streets. Not a sound besides their footsteps on the uneven road could be heard, and they echoed like drumbeats through the leftover shell of London. The Doctor couldn't help but think...was this his doing? Did he in the future, somehow cause the disaster that had led to London, and perhaps the rest of the world, being utterly devastated? He closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about that. About the millions of lives he would destroyed if this really _was_ him.

"Doctor..." Clara asked, breaking the heavy silence between herself and the Doctor, "If this isn't 4220, then what is it? And what's happened here?"

The Doctor didn't answer her immediately, swallowing and taking a deep breath before he stopped walking and looked at her. "I got the piloting off again. This is 3110. And, truth be told, Clara...I don't know what's happened to this place. But ...it feels like I'm connected to it somehow."

Clara shook her head. "Doctor, no. This definitely wasn't you. Or...not this you. This you would never, _ever_ do this. Not ever," she sighed, biting her lip. "How about we just...go back twenty or so years? Find out what happened to this place. Then we can prove that this was nothing to do to you."

The Doctor looked at his companion, a smiling starting to bloom on his lips. Clara Oswald, his impossible girl, trying to make him feel better when he showed his big, sad eyes. He nodded. "Yes. Lets do that." His smile grew into his big toothy grin as he grabbed Clara's hand and ran, pulling her back in the general direction of the TARDIS. It took a while for them to find it again, but they did.

The Doctor bounced up to the console, Clara slamming the doors shut and joining him, hanging on tightly to the console as the box took off, demateriliasing with its familiar '_VWOOOORP, VWOOOOORP, VWOOOOOOORP!' _noise.

They hadn't noticed the two figures behind the TARDIS, working on some device, shouting at each other as they attempted to get whatever they had between them working. There was a beep, and a triumphant whoop from the male of the two. "Command: Save Earth!" He yelled at the device.

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a jolt, and the Doctor and Clara stepped out of the blue box, facing a huge crowd of millions of people. They were all staring, but then, they burst into applause, cheering and whooping at the two people that had just appeared out of the magically materialising box, the box they'd heard of in the stories of their ancestors. "The gods of TARDIS, they have finally arrived!" Some people cheered, "Our saviours, our saviours!"

Clara looked up at the Doctor. "What have we just gotten ourselves into?" She asked him quietly, awkwardly smiling and waving at the crowd.

"I think this generation of humans have been told the stories of me...and they need help," The Doctor said back, also grinning and waving, but with much more enthusiasm, two hands on flailing arms flapping back and forth, "Obviously something bad is happening and...we're the gods to save them."

Clara's eyes widened, "...Gods?" She let out a yelp of surprise as some of the people lifted her and the Doctor up, still cheering for their supposed saviours, taking them to something that was obviously meant to be a palace for them. It was an abandoned two-storey building with some walls knocked down.

They were placed on makeshift thrones, old office chairs with ornaments on the backs, "We are at your command, oh great gods of TARDIS!" An older-looking man said, bowing to Clara and the Doctor.

"Err..." The Doctor thought of something to say, "Leave me, um...Lord Doctor and...the Great Clara, to uh, talk about our leadership."

"Yes, Lord Doctor, Great Clara," the man nodded, turning back to the crowd, "Did you hear them? Let them discuss what they will do to save Earth from the Threat!"

"You, Mr..." The Doctor pointed at the man, unsure of his name, "Stay here, tell us about this 'Threat'."

The crowd disappeared, leaving the Doctor, Clara, and the man. "So...your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I'm Wayne. Wayne Pelt," he introduced himself, "Now, let me tell you about the Threat..."

* * *

_**A/N: If you spot the reference to The Mentalist in this chapter you are beautiful. I really want to make sure this series takes off as much as Swimming Pools did, but as a much better written, much longer piece. And hopefully, a finished piece. I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue. Please review, fave, follow, anything. I'm hoping to update it weekly, as I do have school right now. See you in the next chapter! -Berry**_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Threat

_**A/N: Welcome to chapter 1! I hope you enjoy it! See you on the other end. Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Once the Doctor and Clara were relatively comfortable on their office-chair-thrones, Wayne stood in front of them, ready to speak. "You can take a seat if you'd like..." Clara pointed to another office chair to the side of them, "Just drag it over."

"Oh, yes, Great Goddess. Thank you," Wayne bowed, rolling the office chair back over in front of the Doctor and Clara, sitting down.

"You don't have to call us Great God and Goddess, either. We're really nothing spe-"

"But you are! You're our saviours! The Great Gods of TARDIS!" Wayne said in a voice that was louder than necessary.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. It felt strange to be called a God. That usually only happened when something bad was going to happen. "Okay, okay. Tell us about 'the Threat'." He said.

Wayne nodded. "Of course, my God," He said, voice becoming low and slightly frightened, "Well, it all began...perhaps five years ago now. I'm not completely sure, we still had Internet back then, and I was Tumbling. From what I understand, a giant robotic shop landed in New York City. It's like a parasite. It's been sucking the life out of America for a few years, and its power's spreading. It doesn't take human lives, though. It waits until it finds already dead people to eat. Gotta counter life with death, I guess. Maybe that's the drink to keep it all down."

The Doctor nodded. "Continue." He was a bit confused. He'd never heard of anything such as this.

"It started here last year. First the electricity, Wi-Fi, street lamps, and other things like that. But now it's started sucking the land. Can't bring in any food or anything – all the trees and plants are dead as doornails. We have what's left from grocery store back rooms, and we're running out, fast. People have been sent to try and get rid of the Threat, but...it refuses to move. It refuses to communicate. It refuses to do anything to us unless we're dead. It's going to go for buildings next – that's what it did in America, according to the people who've come back from there since."

The Doctor and Clara stared. There was a giant, robotic alien parasite, in New York City, sucking life from everything, even things that didn't live...everything except for humans? Perhaps it was leaving them until last...or worse...was it learning more about the humans, to find the best way to get rid of them?

"If you look out over the sea, you can see where it's coming from. One side of the sky is this disgusting...grey-yellow colour. It makes us all sick to look at. No clouds. No blue. Not even weather in America, anymore. Poor buggers down in Australia have no idea what's going on - at least, not to my knowledge. And according to a couple of fellas that came back from America, there's another once. _Another one of those things landed_! It's terrible! It's speeding up the process, the sky's been getting darker and darker quicker than ever, everything's crumbling, there's barely any houses left, Big Ben's staying sturdy, but the London Eye's barely standing! Soon enough, they'll both be gone. Well, soon enough, everything's going to be gone, thanks to that special-space-metal-bug..." Wayne sighed, "I love Earth. I don't want it to end."

Clara looked over at the Doctor, who looked deep in thought. He wanted to help Wayne – help the entirety of the year 3200 from the total destruction that he and Clara had seen twenty years in the future. "We won't let that happen, Wayne. We'll save the human race, just like we always do." The Doctor smiled at the man, who grinned widely.

"Thank you, oh Great God and Goddess!" Wayne bowed again, almost falling out of his chair in the process.

"Woah, woah! Careful, mate!" Clara said, rushing forward in case Wayne actually did fall off the chair, "You don't have to call us the Great God and Goddess, either. I'm Clara. He's the Doctor." She said. Wayne nodded.

"The Doctor and Clara. Okay. Got it," He said, straightening himself up again. The Doctor grinned.

"Alright, let's go alert the outside world that we plan to help!" He stood up, fixing his bow tie, which had become slightly crooked. '_Let's hope that I do help, and I'm not the cause of whatever happened in 3220..._' He thought to himself.

"Of course! Follow me, Gre- erm...Doctor, Clara," Wayne corrected himself. The Doctor nodded as Wayne led them over to an elevator.

"...Is it safe to be riding an elevator in a slightly destroyed building?" Clara asked, eying the scratched metal of the door worriedly.

"We would never allow you to ride in an unsafe elevator, or unsafe anything, Clara," Wayne said, "We've had many citizens volunteer to test it out! It's perfectly safe, if a little bumpy at times..." He pushed the 'up' arrow. The Doctor nodded, hoping that by 'bumpy' Wayne didn't mean it would jerk as powerfully as the TARDIS did when she (_very_ occasionally – Time Lords are brilliant pilots, after all!) ended up crashing. He nearly broke his neck once, he didn't need anything like that ever again.

When the elevator car arrived, Wayne, Clara, and the Doctor all getting in, the latter two with a bit a of hesitancy. The ride was, as Wayne had described, bumpy, but not too bumpy that it became a hazard. The Doctor had definitely experienced worse.

There was a ding as the elevator came to a stop at the fourth floor. "This building looked like it had two or three more floors – why have we stopped here?" Clara asked.

"The next three have been completely destroyed," Wayne shrugged.

"Oh...lovely..."

The Doctor stepped out first, careful to avoid the debris which lay around the room. He confidently walked over to the balcony of the fourth floor, spreading out his arms. "HELLO, LONDON!"

There was cheering and whooping, people calling, "It's the God! The God is here!", and other exclamations, but the Doctor silenced them all by holding his index finger to his lips with a 'shhhh!'

"Okay, okay! Our friend, Wayne Pelt, had told us all about this Threat. And myself and the Goddess, whom you can all Clara, by the way, and myself, the Doctor, have agreed to save the Earth!"

The cheering started up again, even louder than before. The Doctor called Clara forward, gesturing for her to stand next to him, "Alright, quiet, please! Quiet!" He called. The crowd immediately went silent. The Doctor cleared his throat, "Now, then. Myself and Clara need a few things. An antique camera, perhaps an iPhone, don't know if you still have those, but if you have one in working order with Wi-Fi, we'll need it. If not, any device with Wi-Fi will do. Pens! Lots and lots of pens, lots and lots of paper, going to be taking a lot of notes, we are. And now, for what I'll be needing..."

"For what _you'll_ be needing? So all I get is an iPhone and some paper and pens?" Clara whispered.

"iPhone's are good! Well...kind of. Good for taking pictures. Hashtag selfie, hashtag Instagram, hashtag too cool for you," the Doctor whispered back.

"...Don't ever, ever do that again." Clara said. The Doctor rolled his eyes. He thought he was being cool. That's what all the cool kids in Clara's time did, wasn't it? Use hashtags?"

"I'll be needing three or four laptops, maybe more, if possible in working order, all with fast Internet, very, _very _fast Internet. Five bags of GlowSticks, I need them, twelve packets of Jammie Dodgers and, and this is the most important part. I'm going to need two fezzes, two stetsons, and two of any other cool hats you can find," The Doctor said.

"Why the hats?" Clara asked, "And didn't Wayne say there was no Wi-Fi anymore?"

"Got to look cool while I work. What's the point if I don't?" The Doctor replied, as if it were totally obvious, "And, I can easily fix that with the sonic, as you should've guessed," he added, "Alright, that's all we need! Thank you all, and we need those ASAP! O-M-G! L-O-L!" He called. The crowd that had gathered laughed, somewhat awkwardly.

Clara hit him, "Cut it out."

"Sorry. Just trying to be cheerful and optimistic. Okay, goodbye for now, London, we'll see you when we see you!"

The crowd cheered for them again as the Doctor and Clara returned to where Wayne stood, him clapping, "I can get you that iPhone, I collect old phones like that," he said.

"Thank you, Wayne," the Doctor smiled, putting an arm around Clara's shoulder.

"So, where do we get to stay while we save the world?" She asked.

"Oh! Yes, follow me!" Wayne led them back to the elevator. He pressed the button for the second floor. The ride this time was much more turbulent, causing Clara to have to grab onto the sides to stop herself falling over. "Sorry about that..."

"No, no. It's fine, not your fault," Clara said.

"Exactly," the Doctor nodded, "We can't blame you if a giant robotic alien parasite is slowly eating away at the Earth."

"Erm...okay..." Wayne said, stepping out of the way to allow Clara and the Doctor to exit the elevator, "We kept this floor as well kept as we could, but we could only save the room the elevator stopped at, terribly sorry. Anyway. Big king-size bed with a nice fluffy mattress. Last one in London! We clean it daily, keep it nice and fluffy for you."

"So, we have to share a bed?" Clara asked, looking up at the Doctor, who was positively beaming at the site of the extremely soft-looking bed.

"Obviously, Clara. Wayne only mentioned one bed, I believe he would've told us if there was another," he said, kicking his shoes off and running over to the bed, flopping onto it belly-first, "It's wonderfully soft. Wonder if it's good to jump on." He stood up on the bed, starting to jump, a childish grin on his lips as he whooped. '_Definitely good for jumping on_.' He thought.

"Could be good for other things too if it's _that_ soft..." Clara muttered.

"What d'you mean?" The Doctor asked, not getting Clara's implication. She sighed, waving him off, letting him enjoy his time jumping up and down on the bed.

"It's nearly 9:30. It doesn't look it, I know – the Threat's messed with the sky, it never looks like nighttime anymore..." Wayne said, looking sad, "Love the stars. I miss them."

The Doctor stopped his bouncing, landing on his bottom, "Well, in that case, I guess we should get to sleep. Don't want to be drowsy when there's a world to be saved."

Clara yawned, nodding, "He's right. Got any pajamas for us?"

Wayne nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact," He walked over to an old-looking wardrobe, pulling out two white shirts, a pair of pink pajama bottoms and a pair of obnoxiously orange shorts, "This is all we have."

Clara nodded, picking up the smaller white shirt and the pink bottoms. The Doctor took the other shirt and the orange shorts, "Thank you kindly, Wayne," the Doctor smiled. The man nodded, and left the room through the elevator.

They changed in silence, Clara demanding that the Doctor turn around when she did so. The Doctor didn't get why she insisted on watching him change, however, and why she laughed at his blue-with-red-bow-tie patterned pants. He got into the bed, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Clara got in on the other side.

"Goodnight," the Doctor said.

"Goodnight..." Clara yawned, closing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Just to clarify, I'll have a bit of Whouffle in this, but not a lot. It's not my favourite ship, but I'll put some in just for you guys. I didn't mean for Clara to be an outright perv, either. Anyway, who **_**wouldn't_ love to have Matt Smith change in front of them? c; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please fave, review, share, etc! I'll love you forever if you do! _^_^**

**~Berry/Rave**


End file.
